Microbots
History Origin The Microbots were small insectile machines that were created by the advanced Kryptonians civilization. They were used by Jor-El after he learnt that his home planet of Krypton was facing a cataclysmic chain of events that would bring about the worlds destruction. Thus, he embarked on an ambitious plan to save his people which made use of the Microbots. To accomplish this feat, he created a pocket dimension that existed within a temporal buffer outside normal space-time where he planted the seeds of Kryptonian architecture. In order to oversee this project, Jor-El transferred a neural clone of his consciousness into a artificial control unit to manage the creation of New Krypton. The Microbots were responsible for creating the gateway into this realm and fortifying it to be the salvation of Krypton. However, Krypton itself exploded before this feat could be accomplished which prevented the Microbots from completing the gateway between dimensions. But instead of ending their task, they recalibrated themselves and tried again; each time creating new holes in the buffer that linked to other worlds. Each new gateway led to an entirely new world with its own species, culture and sciences. As the Microbots continued building, the inhabitants of these worlds entered into the pocket dimension which became known as Infinite City. But a problem began to emerge as new gateway began to destabilize as well as weaken the integrity walls of the temporal buffer. This meant that any travels too stressful could lead to a situation where the bubble collapsed into a temporal implosion due to the constant machinations of the Microbots. The control unit, now known as The Mayor; was unable to halt the spread of the Microbots as he had lost control of them. As a result of the Microbots actions, the pocket dimension faced two extinction events of all organic life in both the pocket dimension as well as the linked planet with only the Mayor and the Microbots surviving due to their artificial nature. Thus, the inhabitants of Infinite City faced a constant vigil involving the Gatekeepers to ensure that their pocket dimension did not get completely destroyed as it had done so before. This meant that any being that stumbled into Infinite City were forced to remain in fear of putting stress on the portals. Gateway Crisis By the modern age, the constant watch over the Microbots actions continued with the aid of Infinite City's law enforcement branch along with the superhero known as The Warden. However, Infinite City Industries sought to break the hold the Mayor had over the gateways in order to trade with other worlds and gain a profit. Thus, they sent one of their agents through the Earth gateway in order to develop a weapons sale business with LexCorp. However, the weapon was incidently used in Metropolis which attracted the attention of Superman who went into Infinite City to find the culprits. During this time, Infinite City Industries President Jesden Tymes had Doctor Pye of the Research and Development division create customized Microbots that would comingle with the wild units where a signal transmitter would reprogram them to reinforce a gateway of their choosing instead of letting them embark on their mission of creating new ones. Once the device was complete, Tymes had The Leaves Eradicator Stone Sharpe deploy the device at the Earth gateway which brought a squad of Gatekeepers on the operation. But a crisis emerged as the Microbots instead of fixing the portal were destroying it which would have brought forth the temporal catalcysm once again. In desperation, the Mayor attempted to stop the device and the Microbots which led to the small insectile machines destroying the artificial control unit. But as the control unit and the Microbots were equal to one another; neither could destroy the other. Instead, only the casing of the Mayor was destroyed whilst his programming remerged with the Microbots thus giving him complete access to the machines actions. This in turn allowed him to avert the crisis and control the actions of the machines thus giving him the capacity to not only to restabilize the gateways but safely allow individuals passage through them without harming the temporal buffer. As a result, Superman and many other were allowed to return through the gateway to their respective homeworlds. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items